a story of fear and love
by Leliel night seeker
Summary: "You're never enough""It was all lies""You were just his toy" She couldn't breathe. Caroline sank to the ground and let the tears run free. She could no longer. It was too much.
1. Different

"Rebekah it's Matt. "

"Hey, Matt, what's going on? Why are you calling?"

"I need your help. . . It's urgent. "

"What's the matter, Matt?"

"It's Caroline. . . "

"So what?"

"Please. I know you don't like her very much but she's acting weird. We tried everything. We thought maybe it might help if her favorite rival shows up. Maybe she'll defrost. "

"Hmph. "

"Please help me. It's desperate. There's another vampire. His name is Enzo. I'm afraid he's involved. "

"All right, Matt, but only because it's you. "

Angrily Rebekah hung up. She didn't want to come back. But what did you don´t do for good friends. After their little trip and Rebekah´s departure to New Orleans the two decided to stay friends. Slowly she went to the kitchen where Klaus, Elijah and Hayley were sitting with Hope.

"I'm going to Mystic Falls," Rebekah said. "Why?" Klaus immediately asked.  
"Matt needs my help with something," she replied.

"Ah your little waiter yes?", Klaus raised her immediately. "Shut up," replied the blonde.

"You're not going alone," Nik made clear, "you need someone to watch your back. You know the people in mystic falls. "

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "How about Marcel?" she suggested. Klaus narrowed his eyes. After a short silence he said: "Good, he could protect you and at the same time I have him out of town. Not a bad idea, sister. But don't warm your feelings for him again. "

The blonde rolled her eyes and picked up the phone. If her brother knew.

* * *

A few days later

Caroline strode through her room. The others had insisted on spending time with her. They wanted a drink at the grill and she was supposed to make herself pretty. Caroline sighed. Why make her pretty? She didn't feel like it. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a simple red T-shirt and put a black sweat jacket over it. As she walked past the mirror, she shrugged her shoulders. Should do it.

Enzo picked them up and together they drove to the grill. Caroline was deeply absorbed in thought and did not speak a word. Enzo looked anxiously at her. When they entered, he held the door open for her.

Her eyes scanned the room. There sat her "friends" and with them Rebekah and a strange vampire. Indifferently she went to the table and settled down. "Oho, Miss Perfect can be seen once in a while," Rebekah taunted. But Caroline ignored her and grabbed the bourbon bottle and a clean glass.

Above her head, the others stared at each other with concern. Finally Enzo joined the troupe and sat down next to Caroline: "Give me some pretty", he flirted in his British accent, "I'll pour the lady". Caroline rolled her eyes, poured herself something and passed the bottle on to Enzo. "Then pour yourself a drink," Caroline replied.

The strange vampire laughed. Caroline took a closer look at him. Dark skin, tall and slender. He reached out his hand to her. "I'm Marcel," he said. "Caroline", she replied, reaching for his hand.  
Rebekah stabbed her with glances but Caroline ignored it. She didn't want to be here.

"Hey, Care," Elena said empathetically. Caroline wanted to puke. "Would you like to sing for us? You love to sing," Elena continued. "No thanks no need," the blond baby vampire pressed out. "But," began the doppelganger, "for us?" "And, um, we wanted to dress up . . ", Elena started carefully and stared at Caroline. Care looked down and said: "Not fancy enough? This isn't a gala. It´s the grill, is it?" Elena's mouth remained open, the others looked horrified and Rebekah grinned slightly. Caroline turned away and watched the people.

"What have you done to her?" cried Elena Enzo. "Nothing," he replied with a grin. "Yes, nothing, of course," Elena continued, "whatever you did, we'll find out. " "Elena, you're making a scene," Caroline said dryly and then flinched. A memory held her captive but she pushed it aside. Not here.

"Bekah please," Matt sighed , "can't you force her to tell the truth?"  
"Pardon?" said Care piqued.

"She is full of vervain," Stefan replied. "Then we bleed her out," Damon suggested and got a frownful look from that blonde.

"Hey, guys, come down," Marcel said calmly, "there are gentler methods if Caroline agrees. " Friendly he looked at the baby vampire who cast a sinister glance around. "The day after tomorrow at the latest, the vervain would be out of her system and we can ask her if she agrees. " "Why should I," growled Caroline, "Well," Marcel said, "your friends are worried and won't believe otherwise that you weren't somehow manipulated by him," he pointed to Enzo.

Caroline snorted. Betrayed by those who thought they were her friends. Just because she didn't once wear a permanent grin on her face? She was pissed off. If they all go to hell. But on the other hand, maybe then she would finally have her peace?

"Okay," Caroline said. See you the day after tomorrow and just this one question and that's it". She looked sinisterly into the circle and rose. "And how are we supposed to ensure that she really doesn't take one and really lets herself be forced", Rebekah asked, "I want to keep my stay here as short as possible".

"Very simply"; Marcel winked at her, "we take her with us if she allows".  
Rebekah and Caroline looked like they were about to explode.  
But the others stared suspiciously and Marcel grinned over both ears.

"Well, there are several rooms to choose from," Rebekah said after arriving at the old Mikaelson Villa and disappeared behind the left door next to the stairs. Marcel followed her.

Enzo was not deterred from coming and supporting Caroline should it be necessary. They were looking for rooms next to each other.  
Caroline put her bag down and dropped sighing on the bed. What a disaster.

Quietly Enzo entered the room of his blond friend who sat cramped on the strange bed. Slowly she raised her eyes and shook her head. "No, Enzo," she must have said. He approached. "No," she said louder, "not here. " But he came closer and took her in his arms. That was too much. Caroline´s walls broke down and made a tortured sound.

The door was opened loudly and Marcel stood ready to fight in the door frame. "Oh," he did, "I thought something had happened here. I apologize for my intrusion. " He quickly disappeared again. He only had heard her no and the tortured sound and had come to defend her. He didn't know these people enough to assess them and had counted on the worst since the Mystic Falls clique accused this enzo. What he had not expected was this Enzo, who kept a crying Caroline amicably so that she did not break apart.

He frowned and went down to the kitchen to Rebekah who was looking for the whiskey.

"Come, let's get some fresh air," Enzo muttered to her hair.  
They went down the stairs and into the garden. Panting, Caroline closed her eyes.

The horse. And Him.

"You are strong. You're beautiful. You're full of light. I'm enjoying you. "

She shook her head and the tears came out again. If she opened her eyes and turned around there would not be Klaus but her friend Enzo. Enzo who reminded her so much of Klaus and yet was so different.

She turned and looked at him. "You look at me like that again," he whispered. "How?" Care asked. "So full of pain. Like I'm someone who took everything from you. " She quickly looked down.

Marcel looked carefully at Rebekah. She also pricked up her ears. It wasn't right to listen, but maybe it would bring them closer to the problem. Something was very wrong here.

"Won't you tell me what's going on?" Enzo asked gently. "It's too much," Caroline replied, " and you can always be overheard here" "Then we start with light things", the Augustine joked.

Caroline sighed and looked at the sky. "It's this town. And the people who live in it. Look, yeah I'm not miss sunshine right now but that´s way it is. The others exaggerate. They didn't call for over a week until they realized I was missing. It's not important. I was never important.  
You were right. It's all about Elena. The main thing is Elena's happy. Now I don't play it the way I should and everyone goes crazy and forces me to do things I don't want. Caroline is different, of course it's Enzo's fault. He's somehow manipulated or bewitched her or whatever."

Enzo giggled.

"I've said it before. I'm just everyone's backup. I'm Matts, Damons and Stefan's Elena Backup. I'm Elena's Bonnie Backup. Just tell me one thing. How is it that others don't care about us? Why is it always about Elena? Why is she always the first choice? Why it doesn't matter what happens to the rest of us? Of course she's been through a lot of horrible things, I don't want to sugarcoat that. But it's not just Elena in the world. Let's face it. They don't worry about me. "They're just sensationalistic about what's wrong with Miss Perfect and I'm tired of it. "

"You're right," Rebekah said and stepped into the garden. Caroline looked at her with skepticism. "I never liked Elena before. And I don´t understand you. Elena tore herself a nail and everyone hovered around her like she was in danger of her life. "

"Well," Care said, "Better late insight than none at all. "

"You're right about that. Maybe, but only maybe I could like you Caroline Forbes," Rebekah replied and grinned.

Caroline grinned back. Maybe, but only maybe this would be a new beginning.

"And then Marcel snuck out to see me," Rebekah raved. Caroline smiled. They had gone shopping the closest and she had experienced and told a lot. The earlier adventures. How she became a vampire. They also talked briefly about Bonnie's death. Rebekah tried to distract her and babbled a lot. How Marcel became Klaus son and Rebekah and he fell in love. She tried to suppress her own pain and rejoice for her new friend.

"Yes," said Marcel, "but Klaus is and remains totally paranoid even now with the B. . . " Rebekah struck her hand on his mouth and stared at Caroline in horror.

"What?" she asked, "do you mean the baby? "Don't stare at me so horrified at Bekah, you don't mean Tyler showed up in New Orleans and didn't tell it all hot as a broth. " Rebekah growled and looked carefully at the younger one. She turned away and looked at a dress in the shop window.

"Bekah, may I ask you for something?" Care hesitantly asked some time later. "Yes, of course. " said the ancient vampire, astonished. "Can you just ask me this one question, please? The others will want to squeeze me, but it's none of their business," Caroline replied quietly. "Of course," Rebekah said with sparkling eyes.

"Thank you. "

* * *

In the evening the four different companions went to the Salvatore Villa. The vervain was fortunately fast from Caroline's bloodstream. Now it was time. All were gathered which gave the four an eye roll. Sensational gang.

Caroline stabbed her finger and gave a few drops of blood to Stefan. He was supposed to confirm that the vervain was from her organism. Confirming, he nodded. Enzo shook his head and muttered something of "surveillance state". Marcel giggled.

Rebekah looked deep into her new friend's eyes and said: "You will tell the truth. Did Enzo force you into something, make you enchant or manipulate you in any way?"  
"No," Care replied. Everyone looked at her eagerly. Rebekah said, "Good. " And gave her a vial of vervain.

"Hey, what's with the blondie?" Damon shouted. "We could have asked her even more questions. "  
"And who do you think you are to know all about me, Damon?" Caroline hit him immediately.

"Pff," Damon said, "I don't care about you. You're nothing. "

Caroline flinched and turned away. The other three followed her.

"Hey Enzo, was I right? She likes bad guys with accents, doesn't she? As often as you hang out together," Damon shouted afterwards.

Caroline turned around, flashed to Damon and slapped him.  
"You shouldn't have done that, Barbie. I will make your life to hell," Damon replied.

"Oh," Caroline replied, "more than you already have? What are you gonna do, Damon? The only thing keeping me is my mother, and you're friends with her. If I tell her what you did to me back then, you'll lose your only friend. Watch Damon. I'm not that weak little human girl anymore. You have more to lose than I do. " She looked at Elena and Stefan.

"Do you know that you already sound like your lover Klaus Barbie?" Damon shouted. But Caroline had already turned around and left the house.

Marcel and Rebekah flashed forward simultaneously and broke Damon's neck. The others were screaming. But the two also turned around and left the house together with Enzo. They had to find their friend.

They found her outside the police station. "I told my mum I was going away on vacation. Based on my mood, she agreed. She's probably hoping it'll help me get something out. I have to get out of this damn town,""Well, we'll go with you," certain Rebekah.

The bags were packed quickly. The goal would be decided spontaneously. Caroline should see as much as possible.


	2. fear

Rebekah, Marcel, Caroline and Enzo have been on the road for a week. They had gone to the ocean, visited Richmond before and finally settled further south near Charleston for a few days. Rebekah got them a beach house. Caroline enjoyed freedom to the fullest. She swam and went for walks on the beach. She drank blood and laughed with the others.

But the shadows did´nt disappear. The others saw that she was gradually swallowed by something

They heard her crying every night. But Caroline didn't want to confide in anyone. She continued to suffer in silence.

Again all four were sitting together in the living room laughing about Marcel's anecdotes when Rebekah´s phone rang. "Let's give her some privacy," Caroline told Enzo and got up. Rebekah took the call. "Bekah," Klaus snarled on the other end of the line. Care left the house in a hurry. Hearing his voice was too much. The shadows caught up with them.

 _"You're never enough""It was all lies""You were just his toy"_

She couldn't breathe. Caroline sank to the ground and let the tears run free. She could no longer. It was too much.

An hour later Enzo found her in this condition. She was unresponsive.

The friends thought about how they could help Care.

"I have a lousy fear," Rebekah began, "She´s been like this since Nik called. And remember what Damon said? Something's wrong, and it has to do with my brother. But first she has to get out of this state and then she has to talk. It'll help her deal with anything that's in her way. Enzo, I need your help. " Enzo stared at them curiously.

"I'm giving you a crash course in my brother's behavior right now. "

Caroline was sitting on her bed with her legs on. There was a knock, but she didn't want to talk. She dropped her head on her knees. The door opened quietly. "Hello, love," said Enzo and Caroline flinched. "What's with the enzo? "Don't call me that," Caroline snatched. "Why not love? Am I so repulsed by you?" Care flinched again. He resembled him so much. "Why are you doing this to me?" she whispered desperately. "Because you finally need to talk. About you. What's the matter with you. How we can help you, love," Enzo replied. That was too much. Caroline jumped up and ran down the stairs to the kitchen. She poured herself a bourbon. Enzo followed her slowly.

Rebekah put an arm on Care's shoulder. "We want to help you," she whispered. "I can't. " Caroline said, "I can't talk about it. "

"Then show us," Marcel suggested. "You can trust us. We'll never betray you. We are your friends and we have grown fond of you. From now until forever, we are here for you and we will never betray you. " So Marcel changed the oath of Mikaelson´s to her own. A friendship that would outlast anything. From now until forever.

They were sitting in a circle. Hands together. "Close your eyes," Enzo led hrt on. Caroline closed her eyes. "Focus on what you want to show us," Marcel said. "Now let it go. That's good," Rebekah added. And they were drawn into Caroline's world.

Flashback/Present

They saw her live. Her human life. The cocky bitch who was so vulnerable. Alone and excluded. Never number one.

They saw what Damon did to her. How she became a vampire. Matt. A conversation with Elena hit their ears. "You don't know what it's like. Because you're always the first choice. " Go on and on. Tyler as a werewolf. They felt all the fears she endured. How her father tortured her. How stupid she felt. Never loved, always second-best. Nobody put her above Elena or the others. Always the last choice.

Then a ray of hope.

Klaus, who was sitting at her bed on her birthday, talking about the beauty of the world.

The Bracelet

The ball. The dance with Klaus.

Klaus stood before her: _"You are beautiful. You're strong. You're full of light. I'm enjoying you. "_

The drawing

In front of the grill on the bench. _"I want to talk about you. Your hopes, your dreams, everything you want to achieve in life._

The 20s Ball _"Perhaps someday. In a year, or maybe a century, you'll turn up at my door. And let me show you what the world has to offer"_

Klaus, who saved her from Alaric. _"It´s ok. It's me. You're safe. "_

The Miss Mystic contest. They had fun and laughed a lot.

Then the shame. The guilt of meeting a monster. betraying your friends like that. Cheating on Tyler like that.

The scene in Elena's house after he bit her.

 _"The deeper reason is that you're hurt. And that means that part of you is still human. "_

 _"Why would you say that?"_

 _"Because I saw it. Because I caught myself wishing I could forget what horrible things you were doing. "_

 _"But you can't, can you?"_

 _"I know you're in love with me. And someone capable of love can be saved for that very reason. "_

Graduation. _"He is your first love. I intend to be your last. No matter how long it takes"_

Tyler who left her to pursue his revenge plans against Klaus.

And finally the forest.

 _"No, you don't, because I. . . Yes, I hide our connection behind hostility. And yes, I deeply hate myself for the truth. And if you promise me that you will just disappear and never actually come back then I will tell you the truth. Then I'll tell you the truth and tell you what I want. "_

The kiss.

Then a jump. They shouldn't see this. Caroline continued to focus on what happened afterwards.

Blaming Tyler.

The interview with Stefan.

Tyler again. _"I saw the good in Klaus. "_

Longing, pain and slow realization that shone like a sun. Love. She loved him. No matter how much she fought back. No matter how much she denied it. She loved Klaus.

Then darkness

Tyler had apparently returned alive from New Orleans. She met him in town. He grinned when he saw her. "Hey Care," he fluffed. "Hello," Caroline replied dullly. She didn't know how to deal with him. He had put his revenge over her. Again, she was not important enough. But with her latest insight, Caroline was glad that this had happened. The memory of Klaus was like a beacon inside her. Soon she would leave to see him.

"How are you?" Tyler still asked with a big grin. "What do you want, Tyler," the blonde yelled. "I have news," replied the young hybrid. "Uh-huh," that's all Caroline said.  
"Yes, you know', her ex began,'I found out a few things about Klaus','Not interested', she just replied and walked past him. "Did you seriously think he would care for you?" Tyler and Caroline froze.

Slowly she turned around. "What?""Well, I don't know what he lied to you to get you laid, but it was all lies. I was in New Orleans Caroline. He forgot about you. "

"What do you want, Tyler?" Care replied sharply. Tyler laughed. "I'll give you a taste of my hell. He laid Hayley and got her pregnant. "

Caroline laughed: "Seriously, Tyler? Is that the best you can do? That's bullshit. Vampires can't have children."

"He's not a vampire. He's a hybrid. And guess what werewolves can vampires be denied? "

The blonde stood stiff as a poker. She got ice-cold. "And you know," Tyler grinned smugly, "I did a little spying on him. He's already laughed at the next one. She looks like you. I believe her name was Cami. You were just his toy. "

"I don't believe you," Caroline shouted hotly. That couldn't be true. It couldn't be true. Already Tyler had grabbed her and pictures rose before her eyes. A pregnant Hayley. Klaus at a bar with a blonde woman. He bowed closer to her.

Care broke loose. Horror was in her eyes.  
"You know, Caroline. This is my greatest success. He took everything from me and you gave yourself to him. Now live in your own hell. You're never enough. You'll never be enough. "

Caroline ran. She ran as fast as she could. The pain ate her up.

But what did she expect. She had rejected him over and over again. She had been a decoy over and over again. Even when he asked her to be honest, promising he would leave forever, she couldn't tell him. She collapsed. She had walked into the forest. She couldn't breathe. And the darkness surrounded her and brought with it a restful deafness.

Only at night did deafness leave her body and give way to pain.

Slowly Caroline opened her eyes. She didn't lift her head. How could she be so stupid and let herself be carried away to show the others these scenes. You're stupid, Caroline, she said to herself. Stupid stupid stupid.

Rebekah put one arm around her friend. Tears ran down her cheeks. How could she be so blind? She hadn't seen it. Had dismissed Nik's feelings as a pipe dream. And Caroline. Caroline was really full of light. And she loved her brother.  
She could impale that stupid dog Tyler for what he said to Caroline.  
She had to make something clear.

Marcel and Enzo nodded grimly. Someone would pay, and that wasn't just Tyler.

"Caroline," Rebekah began. "No," Care came out. "Caroline Forbes, you will listen to me now. Yeah, I know it's a difficult situation. The baby wasn't planned, but now it's here. And Nik was free at the time, you know. I don't think you'd hold that against him either. " Caroline nodded her eyes still lowered.

"Look out. Cami is nothing. A diversion and a diversion for Marcel to overthrow him. He loves you. He loves you with all his heart and I can't believe I'm saying this myself. I didn't want to see it. I wanted to see the monster in my brother because it was easier that way. But I firmly believe in it, no, I know he loves you. "

Caroline looked up in a jerk. Tears ran down her beautiful cheeks. Rebekah struck it off.  
"It's enough," the ancient vampire went on. "You've lived long enough without each other. Even if you doubt it, trust me. You're gonna get your ass up and forget what that idiot said. And now you're getting back your man. "

What had she gotten herself into. Caroline couldn't believe it. They were in Bekah´s Car and drove for a few hours towards New Orleans.

In the first hour alone she had had 5 panic attacks, 3 crying cramps and countless raving addictions. But not helped. Rebekah Mikaelson remained stubborn. Caroline cursed her, cursed Klaus for his bad example, cursed her mother and the mother of her mother but nothing helped.

They kept coming closer to New Orleans. Caroline desperately, Rebekah stubbornly smiling and the two men enjoyed themselves deliciously.


	3. love

Slowly Caroline entered Marcel's house. Always on guard as if Klaus could jump around the next corner. Bekah rolled her eyes and pulled her to her room. New Orleans was beautiful. Care had to admit that. But she wasn't ready. She could not face her fears and she could no longer blindly trust that Klaus loved her.

"Here," Rebekah said, wearing a blue dress. "We're going out. Part one of your therapy. How will I get back Caroline fucking Forbes" Care rolled her eyes but it also seized her again the panic. "Don't worry," Bekah whispered, "he's not here tonight. "

She put on the dress, slipped into her shoes and hooked up with Enzo, Caroline didn't have much left. She couldn't beat all three. Grumbling, she booted after Bekah and Marcel. Enzo threw her a calming smile. They entered a bar called Rousseau´s.

As Caroline looked at the bar, she froze. There was this woman standing. Cami. At that moment she hated Rebekah. But she came into her field of vision and looked seriously. "Trust me," she said and moved on with the younger one.

They sit at a table in the middle of the room. Few people seemed to be here. Cami came to her table and Care cramped up. "Hey Marcel, hey Rebekah, glad you could make it. Who did you bring with you," the bartender asked.

"Hi Cami, this are Caroline and Enzo," Marcel introduces them. "Hello", Cami greeted her friendly. Caroline muttered a greeting. She didn't want to be here and see this scene over and over again. But Rebekah was right, she had to fight.  
The evening went on and so did the alcohol level.

"So Care," Bekah bawled, "I'll bet you for something,""What?" giggled the baby vampire. She'd win at any price. Their ambition has been fueled. Especially when she saw how boring this Camille was.

"I bet you don't dare to sing a song for Klaus here in this bar in our town," Bekah laughed. Caroline got big eyes. What are you serious about? But she would win. "Well, Rebekah had bad luck. I'm gonna win.

"Name your price," Care shouted inebriated. "OK," her friend laughed, " if I win, you will make a marriage proposal to Damon back in Mystic Falls" Caroline swallowed herself on her drink. "Excuse me?" she shouted. "Do you pinch?" Bekah asked. "Never," Care cried, "if I win, you'll credibly confess to Klaus and Elijah, I mean really credibly your lesbian relationship with Hayley and Camille. "

"WHAT?" Rebekah yelled and the boys laughed weakly. "Do you pinch?" taunted the younger one. "Never," growled the ancient vampire. "Good," Caroline breathed and jumped up.

Rebekah smiled at Marcel and Enzo. Everything went according to plan.

Caroline had a brief chat with two vampires. The two nodded and went to the laptop to search for the song.

At that moment someone entered the bar and headed straight for his sister.

"Hey Nik," Rebekah whispered in a good mood. "Why are you whispering and who is that?" he asked, pointing to Enzo. "Oh," giggled Rebekah, "this is Enzo. Picked him up in mystic falls. He's a very bad boy. Poor Elena really hates him. "

Enzo and Klaus bowed. Then they grinned at each other and strike.

Who'd have liked Elena?

When Klaus wanted to start talking, music sounded. A quick look at the stage and he froze. "What the hell," he came out.

Caroline got on stage and closed her eyes. She suppressed the darkness inside her and thought of the beautiful moments with Klaus. The music began.

.

.

 _Everybody needs inspiration. Everybody needs a song. A beautiful melody, when the night's so long._

 **She** **left** **her** **eyes** **closed** **and** **put** **all** **her** **feelings** **into** **this** **song** **.** **All** **voices** **went** **out** **.**

 _Cause there is no guarantee, that this life is easy._

 _Yeah, when my world is falling apart. When there's no, light to break up the dark._

 _That's when I, I, I look at you._

 **She** **opened** **her** **eyes** **and** **met** **b** **lue-green** **irises** **.** **He** **was** **here** **.**

 _When the waves are flooding the shore. And I can't find my way home anymore._

 _That's when I, I, I look at you_

 **Their** **eyes** **sank** **into** **each** **other** **.** **Longing** **.** **Love** **.** **The** **feelings** **flowed** **through** **her** **.**

 _When I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the truth._

 **She had seen his humanity.**

 _You love me for who I am like the stars hold the moon. Right there where they belong And I know I'm not alone._

 **He** **had** **always** **loved** **her** **as** **she** **was** **.** **With** **all** **her** **mistakes** **.** **How** **could** **she** **ever** **doubt** **that** **?**

 _Yeah, when my world is falling apart. When there's no light to break up the dark._

 _That's when I, I, I look at you._

 **She** **remembered** **his** **voice** **. "** **Yo** **u** **are** **full** **of** **light** **.** **"** **But** **now** **he** **helped** **her** **out** **of** **the** **darkness** **.**

 _When the waves are flooding the shore. And I can't find my way home anymore._

 _That's when I, I, I look at you._

 _You appear just like a dream to me. Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me. All I need, every breath that I breathe. Don't you know, you're beautiful Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 **She closed her eyes. It was to much.**

 _When the waves are flooding the shore. And I can't find my way home anymore._

 _That's when I, I, I look at you, I look at you._  
 _You appear just like a dream to me._

 **And fear came back.**

.

The blond beauty left the stage fleetingly. But the man of her dreams was already standing next to her and held her by the arm. "Caroline," he breathed. His eyes shone. But that could not be, she had to be wrong. She had to get out of here. Rebekah set it all up. As soon as she saw him, she was suddenly sober. She had fallen for it.

"Come on, dear," said Klaus, pulling her out. "Don't let her go, Nik," Rebekah shouted. Caroline turned around and threw an angry yet desperate look at the primordial vampire. But she just nodded encouragingly. Marcel and Enzo actually kept their fingers crossed.

She was hardly released in the fresh air. They strolled silently down the street. Suddenly the hybrid stopped and turned to her. "What are you doing here, love?" he asked quietly. But she just looked down. She didn't know what to say. The fear paralyzed Caroline.

A hand lay under her chin. And suddenly his serious eyes hit her with tears. Slowly he attracted her as if she could break. Caroline felt his strong arms and could inhale his scent again. Her dams burst and she sobbed. Klaus held her.

At some point she calmed down and looked up. Sir had both probably landed on a park bench a bit offside. Care couldn't remember moving. A hand stroked her cheek and she was terrified: "Who hurt you so?" asked her last love. Caroline shook her head. "Will you believe me if I tell you I did it myself?" asked the blonde instead.

Klaus looked confused. Caroline saw in his eyes concern and compassion and something else. She just had to say it. But how? The hybrid, on the other hand, tilted its head and looked at it: "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. "I don't know how," she replied. He got up and reached out to her. She took these and was pulled up. "Well," said Klaus, "I'll show you my town and you'll talk. " Caroline giggled slightly and let herself go. His hand never left hers.

She was talking. About her lives, her dreams and desires. Some euphemisms. Others not. She finally talked about her fears. She knew that Klaus knew her.

"I understand," he later said. "You know,love, we're all not flawless. And fear is part of life, but you know it. Everyone acts irrationally when they're afraid. But what makes you think you've caused yourself pain?"

Caroline was wondering how she could answer the question. She felt safe with him. Klaus has always been a safe haven, but at the same time often enough made her insecurities boil up. How could she say it? How to show? Show that was it. She faced him and laid her hands on his face. Then she closed her eyes.

She showed Klaus the scenes they experienced together and her feelings. As she became more agitated with every promise and at the same time resigned. Because no one could love her that much. She ditched him. The scene in the forest intentionally omitted. "Something is missing," Klaus notes. He seemed surprised. Caroline made a decision. Rebekah was right. She had to fight if she wanted to win this extraordinary man.

So she looked him deep in the eyes and started the words again:

"Yes, I hid our connection behind hostility. And yes, I hated myself deeply for the truth. And I took that promise away from you for fear of myself. But with this promise, I have caused myself the most pain. With every lie and every distraction. With every sharp remark to you. And I have no idea how to go on or if I can ever deal with my fears of never being enough. But I want to be enough. I want to be enough for you. I am here because I want to fight for my life and. . . "

Hesitantly, Caroline broke off. Klaus' eyes had grown up but he quickly caught himself, approached her close and took her face into his hands.

"I can't tell you you'll never doubt Caroline. I told you already. We're the same. But I can try to show you that you're worth it. And with every day that passes, you'll believe it a little more than time is on our side. "

Caroline laid her hands on his. "Klaus?" she asked. "Hm?", made the beautiful hybrid.

Slowly the blonde smiled. "We need a new promise," she giggled, "I'm afraid they've all come true because I'm in love. "

A smile spread to Klaus' face.

"Then I promise you I'll be your last love" and that's how he kissed her.

Caroline didn't know what the future would bring. Too many uncertainties lay on their way.

But Niklaus Mikaelson would sweep them all aside.


End file.
